


Noc spadających gwiazd.

by xDreamed_Girlx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDreamed_Girlx/pseuds/xDreamed_Girlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helga prowadzi Rowenę w nocy na polanę by pokazać jej spadające gwiazdy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noc spadających gwiazd.

-Roweno, prędzej!  
Helga ponaglała co rusz starszą kobietę. Obie szły dróżką w stronę łąki porośniętej trawą i jednym drzewem oddalonym od lasu o kilkanaście metrów. Obie kobiety często przychodziły w te miejsce by nacieszczyć się swoją obecnością i ciszą panującą wokoło. Szum liści drzew działał kojąco na zszargane nerwy, a szelest trawy sprawiał, że nie czuły się samotne wśród przestrzeni oddzielającej od ludzkiej działalności.   
Dzisiejsza noc miała być wyjątkowa, jak przez cały dzień mówiła Helga Rowenie.  
-Idę już, idę-zrzędziła, starając się nadążyć za swoją towarzyszką-Po co tak gnasz, Helgo?  
-Zobaczysz-uśmiechnęła się przez ramię.  
Rowena nie pytała o nic więcej. Szczerze mówiąc, dzisiejszej nocy wolała zostać w łóżku z Helgą, zamiast szwędać się po lesie. Z tego też powodu była odrobinę opryskliwa, ale wiedziała, że gdy Helga się na coś uprze, nie będzie słuchać jej, a szczególnie jej sprzeciwów.  
Wyszły z lasu i znalazły się na łące. Helga przeszła szybko na sam środek, tuż przed wysokim drzewem i zaczekała na Rowenę.  
-Zdążyłyśmy-uśmiechnęła się-Do północy pozostało dziesięć minut, zgadza się?  
Rowena pokiwała skwapliwie głową, kładąc dłonie po bokach.  
-Mam nadzieję, że przyprowadziłaś mnie tu z ważnego powodu-mówiła-Mogę się naprawdę zdenerwować jeśli ciągnęłaś mnie tu bez większej przyczyny.  
Helga posmutniała.  
-Myślałam, że lubisz to miejsce-rzekła.  
-Lubię, ale nie widzę powodu by przychodzić tu w środku nocy!  
Helga wywróciła oczami i spojrzała na gwiaździste niebo.   
-Usiądźmy-poprosiła.  
Usiadły obok siebie. Gdy nie szły szybkim tępem przez las, szybko zrobiło się im zimno. Rowena wyczarowała długi i gruby koc, narzucając na siebie i na Helgę.   
Przytuliły się do siebie.  
-Jesteś na mnie zła?-zapytała cicho Helga.  
Rowena zerknęła na nią kątem oka.  
-Nie-odpowiedziała-Chyba bym nie potrafiła. Chciałam po prostu zostać w zamku zamiast chodzić w nocy po lesie. Wiesz, że Godryk nie zbadał go jeszcze dokładnie. Nie chcę narażać cię na niebezpiecześtwo.  
Helga uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
-Kto by pomyślał-rzekła z uśmiechem-Tyle lat a ty nadal martwisz się o mnie.  
Rowena westchnęła.  
-Jesteś jak duże dziecko, Helgo-wyznała Rowena-Trzeba cię mieć ciągle na oku.  
Helga roześmiała się tylko, obejmując Rowenę w pasie.   
-Mówi to osoba, której ciągle przypominam, by w nocy kładła się spać-wypomniała jej żartobliwie-Ale cicho już. Spójrz w górę Roweno.  
Kobieta posłusznie spojrzała na gwiaździste niebo. Z początku nic się nie działo. Lecz za chwilę niebo przeszyły białe smugi, opadając raz po raz.   
Rowena patrzyła z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Spadające gwiazdy.  
-Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Roweno-powiedziała Helga z uśmiechem-Pomyśl życzenie.   
Rowena jednak była zbyt zdziwiona. Spojrzała na Helgę.  
-Skąd wiedziałaś o moich urodzinach?-zapytała-Nikomu o nich nie mówiłam.  
Helga uśmiechnęła się.  
-Jak mogłabym nie wiedzieć?-zapytała-Jesteś moją kochanką i najlepszą przyjaciółką. Takie rzeczy się wie.  
Rowena patrzyła przez chwilę nadal zdumiona, lecz zaraz uśmiechnęła się szeroko i przybliżyła twarz do ust Helgi.   
-Nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie zadziwiać-wyznała z uśmiechem-Dziękuję, kochanie. Kocham cię.  
-Ja też cię kocham.  
Ich usta spotkały się na moment. A następnie Helga odsunęła się odrobinę.  
-Jakie jest twoje życzenie?  
Rowena uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pocałowała ją raz jeszcze.  
Tak, dzisiejsza noc bez wątpienia była wyjątkowa.


End file.
